


Meant To Meet

by WriterToBridge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Conversations, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToBridge/pseuds/WriterToBridge
Summary: Geordi's heart slammed harder against his chest as he stepped closer to the space station's cafeteria. He didn't have to be nervous. He knew that. Yet, he couldn't help his increased heart-rate, his heavy breathing, his sweaty palms. If someone saw him that knew him, they would likely think he was about to ask someone on a date. But it wasn't that. Not at all. He just wanted to talk with Lieutenant Commander Data.Geordi and Data meet for the first time.





	Meant To Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/gifts).



Geordi's heart slammed harder against his chest as he stepped closer to the space station's cafeteria. He didn't have to be nervous. He knew that. Yet, he couldn't help his increased heart-rate, his heavy breathing, his sweaty palms. If someone saw him that knew him, they would likely think he was about to ask someone on a date. But it wasn't that. Not at all. He just wanted to talk with Lieutenant Commander Data.

He'd heard stories about the Lieutenant Commander. Most of the engineering specialists in Starfleet had. He was the first android to enter Starfleet Academy. Geordi was sure the Lieutenant Commander was the first android he'd ever heard of. There was something so surreal about that. Sure, they lived in a time where spaceships were normal and space travel was common, but an android, a functional, sentient android, was new. Beyond new. It was evolutionary.

That's why, when Geordi heard Lieutenant Commander Data was on the space station his crew docked at, he had to see him. Just once. He had so many questions, but just making his acquaintance would be fine. It would. So long as he didn't screw it up.

Geordi stopped in the hall next to the cafeteria door. He took a deep breath, and then another. “It's alright, Geordi,” he said to himself in a whisper so quiet he almost couldn't hear himself, “You can do this.”

He lifted his head, stepped towards the cafeteria door, and let it open. Through his VISOR, most of the forms in the cafeteria looked human. Though sizes and heights varied, the heat patterns were very familiar. There were a few non-humans there as well, all of which matched the mental images he had of their kind. But only one humanoid shape seemed different than the rest. In the distance, seated in the far back of the cafeteria, was a figure with no food or drink in front of him. His head swiveled to take the view, both otherwise he remained poised and still. Geordi swallowed and approached.

“Lieutenant Commander Data?” he asked.

The figure looked at him. There was something not quite human about the way the man's head turned and about the gaze the eyes held.

“Yes?” he asked. Geordi smiled and held out his hand.

“I'm Junior Lieutenant Geordi La Forge,” he said, “I heard you were on the station and wanted to introduce myself.”

“Why?” Lieutenant Commander Data asked. Geordi's smile slipped a little.

“Well, I,” Geordi paused. What could he say? That he was interested in Data as a life-form? That his wirings were fascinating? That his body was an amazing piece of technology? Data was also a life-form, a man, though not human. He wasn't just interested in the wiring, the anatomy, the technology. He wanted to know Data. He wanted to see what interested the android beyond his body and mind. No paper would say that. So, with a sudden burst of courage, Geordi spoke. “I wanted to get to know you. Not just your anatomy. I've heard a lot about you and I wanted to see what you were like physically and personality wise.”

Lieutenant Commander Data blinked at him. Then there was a slight tilt to the man's head.

“No one has ever expressed interest in me beyond my body,” the android said.

“Why not?” Geordi asked.

“I do not know.”

Geordi wavered. Then he put his hand at his own side. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” Geordi asked.

Lieutenant Commander Data motioned to another chair at the table, one empty and closest to Geordi. Geordi pulled out the chair and sat down.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Geordi asked.

“I do not require any food or drink.”

“Then why are you in here?”

“I am watching the other officers interact with one another. I believe I can learn how to interact in a human way through watching their behavior.”

“Do you want to be like a human?”

“Yes.” Data's attention turned to him. “What are you wearing over your eyes?”

Geordi hesitated. The question was so abrupt, his mind needed a minute to change gears.

“It's my VISOR,” he answered.

“VISOR,” Data said. There was something about the tone that suggested Lieutenant Commander Data didn't know what he meant. Geordi gave a small smile.

“It's a Visual Instrument and Sensory Organ Replacement,” Geordi said. “I'm blind. When I have the VISOR on, I can see around me.”

“Does it allow you to see images as if your eyes functioned correctly?”

“No,” Geordi answered. “The VISOR detects different electromagnetic signals on the entire spectrum and then the images enter my brain. I'm not sure what a normal person sees, but I've been told that what I see is very chaotic to people who have normal vision.”

“I see,” the android said. If that was a joke, Lieutenant Commander Data didn't laugh or even smile at it. “Do other humans treat you differently because of your eyes?”

“Yeah, but most of them mean well. They just don't always know how what I'm capable of, so they offer to do things for me that I can do on my own.”

“You do not wish for them to assist you?”

“No,” Geordi said, “I can work with others, I just don't like people thinking I can't carry my own weight. What about you? How do people treat you?”

“I believe that I am treated well. Though, I do not know if others wish to befriend me. Aside from work interactions, I do spend most of my time alone.”

“Well, if we're ever in the same place and you need a friend, you can always reach out to me.”

The Lieutenant Commander paused. “You... wish to be friends with me, Junior Lieutenant La Forge?”

“Sure, if that's what you want. But if we're going to be friends, you should just call me Geordi.”

“Geordi,” he repeated. Then he paused. “You may call me Data.”

“Alright, Data,” Geordi answered. Data nodded. Geordi was sure Data would have smiled there if he was capable of it.

“Geordi, what do friends do together?”

“We're still getting to know each other, so we can keep talking, discover each other's interests, maybe talk about our work or our own experiences. Once we've gotten to know each other a little more, we can do activities together. Like we can go to the holodeck together, or play games, or something like that. Whatever sounds good to us in the moment.”

“What should we discuss?”

“Why don't we take turns asking each other questions. You can ask me one, then I'll answer and ask you one.”

Data nodded. Geordi smiled. It was only then he was aware that all of his nerves drained away.

 

 

 


End file.
